


burn

by softambrollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, raw spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: "I wanted to rip him into pieces if he eventouchedyou," Dean says softly, intimately."You can't have it both ways, Dean," Seth says, almost apologetically. "You can't throw me away and have me all to yourself at the same time."





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spoilers for next week's RAW and Seth's promo with Triple H.

His heart's still pounding in his chest from the adrenaline, his head spinning with a million thoughts per second. He's never been this on edge, this unfocused in his life, much less before a match. There's just something about being around Hunter that stirs something up in him that no one else can. He always knows exactly what to say, exactly which spot to prod at. He knows where the weaknesses are in his facade, how to take it all down with one precise strike. How to peel it all away and reveal the vicious animal under his skin.

He should hate it, but there's also a sick sense of rightness to this feeling.

He's trying to take deep breaths, to school his heart rate back to normal, when there's a gentle knock on the door.

He unsuccessfully attempts to shake off the leftover tension before opening it.

And of course, Dean Ambrose is standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, just staring at him impassively.

"I don't have time for this," Seth tells him impatiently. Mostly, he doesn't want Dean to see him like _this_ , he doesn't want to let him think that he was fucking _right_ all along. "What the hell do you want?"

Then, he utters three words Seth never thought he'd hear come out of his mouth ever again: "Are you okay?"

Seth just blinks at him, confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Dean just bites his lip, looking actually unsure. "I just — I know what being around _him_ does to you —"

And the fucking nerve of him, honestly, to think he _knows_ what Seth's feeling, to think he knows _anything_ about him and Hunter. To think he has the fucking right to be worried about Seth anymore.

"Why do you fucking care?" Seth snaps. 

"Why do I care?" Dean asks, almost disbelievingly. "Because I was _there_ — Because I know —"

Seth takes a deep breath, gaze softening. Seth remembers. Remembers Dean calling him the night he and Hunter were face-to-face for the first time since he turned on him, after he'd injured his knee again. Saying _You didn't deserve it._

Seth just stares at him for a minute. "Dean —" he starts quietly.

"Don't let him get inside your head. You're better than that," Dean tells him evenly, and then he's turning around and leaving again.

Seth lets out a frustrated groan, then follows him out into the hallway.

"You can't just say shit like that," Seth tells him angrily. "You don't get to _do_ that anymore."

Dean slowly turns back around to look at him.

"Why not?" he asks casually.

"Because _this_ is what you wanted, right? To take everything away from me and show everyone what a piece of shit I am? Well, congrats, you got it," Seth says, with a bitter smile on his face.

"I _never_ wanted him to get his fucking claws back in you —" Dean says, looking genuinely disgusted at just the thought of it.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" Seth asks incredulously. "I'm right back where I was when he tossed me aside. I don't have anything left, because _you_ tossed me aside just like he did."

"I'm _nothing_ like him," Dean says, getting right up in his face, looking fucking furious, jaw clenching, hands curling into fists at his sides.

"Are you sure about that?" Seth says, looking right into his eyes, unblinking.

Dean backs off, but just a little. He swallows hard, then he reaches up and rests a gentle hand against Seth's cheek. Seth feels his heart skip a beat, but he doesn't pull away, doesn't stop looking up at his face.

"I wanted to rip him into pieces if he even _touched_ you," Dean says softly, intimately.

"You can't have it both ways, Dean," Seth says, almost apologetically. "You can't throw me away and have me all to yourself at the same time."

Seth goes to move away, but Dean grabs his arm to pull him back in.

Seth shoves him away, presses him up against the wall, pinning his arms to the hard surface. Dean's not even trying to resist, even though his grip isn't even that tight.

"Maybe this is just who I am without you," Seth tells him, feeling Dean's hot breath in his face.

"Fuck you, Seth," Dean tells him, but the longing look in his eyes betrays him.

"Maybe I should burn you down too," he tells him, like a promise.

"Go ahead," Dean says, like a dare.

Seth just slowly releases his hold on Dean's wrists, before leaning in and kissing him, hot and fierce and bruising. He hears a slight hitch in Dean's breath and then he lets out a soft moan before kissing back, just as hard, hands coming up to tangle painfully in Seth's hair. He makes a sharp gasp against his lips and Dean takes that as an invitation to lick his mouth open, guiding him closer, until all he can taste is Dean, all he can feel is _Dean, Dean, Dean_. 

Dean bites down on his lip so hard he almost draws blood and it feels so good. Seth grabs a fistful of his jacket, and then slides his hands up under it, to trace his fingers over his bare, feverish skin. He can feel Dean's whole body shiver against him from the contact. It feels like it's been going on forever, and it's a miracle someone hasn't walked in on them yet.

And then Dean grabs him by the hips to pull him in even more, denim grazing against denim, and he can acutely feel that Dean's hard against him and that's enough of a shock to make him pull away.

He expects Dean to look pleased with himself, but he just looks wrecked and out of breath. Seth keeps one hand on the wall next to Dean, takes a few breaths, trying to steady himself. He runs a hand through his hair. Then he blindly stumbles back down the hall into his locker room and shuts the door behind him. Leaving Dean in his wake.


End file.
